clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvin
Marvin (Haxor or Gay cowboy) is a redhaired human who thinks he is the best of hacking. (Stealing penguins IPS) His first appearance was in January 2013 (Prehistoric party) while hacking saying he was a gay cowboy (Also moonwalking) Marvin is also another villan on CP. Marvin was last defeated in June 2013. It's unknown where Marvin is or what his up to. History Early Life Marvin was born in a house. He lived with 3 brothers and 3 sisters. Brothers: 1: Yosemite 2: Laxi 3: Narvin . His sisters: 1: Kikiky 2: Marya 3: Bitja( "She" claims to be a girl, but technically he's considered a guy, since he's gay). They all lived in the same house. Until one day, Yosemite found this secret path, that leaded to bunny rabbits! So then he told everyone that he would stay there and kill them all! Laxi, Dodo, Marya and BItja, went to live with there great nana. On the other hand.. Marvin and Kikiky found this secret globe in the basement. When they both touched it they teleported to the this snowy place.. It was full of penguins! Till Marvin and Kikiky agreed that these penguins where annoying and they would try to hack them all. Hacking Marvin came up with a brilliant idea! He had some tools in his bag that he could make a machine that hacked all the penguins! He called it the H@X0RF@1L3000 . Kikiky loved the name so much, that then she was interested in hacking! When he finished building the Machine he used it to hack penguins. In March 2013 he hacked penguins with his machine. (He only hacked 12) He got caught by the EPF and was defeated. The 12 hacked penguins where never seen again. Kikiky was also caught by the EPF for being a b***h. H@X0RF@1L3000 second appearance was in FreePenguin in a nutshell. He returns? During the incident when Club Penguin was getting a DDoS, many players spotted a small midget person with a Red beard. Penguins have claimed it was Marvin all along, and have warned Disney with his records. Marvin has also been spotted in many CPPES. He had also appeared in the FreePenguin cartoon, a video can be seen here Operation Cowboy Operation Cowboy was a hidden operation held in June 2013. You were suppost to stop Marvin by fighting with him while the EPF was going to hunt him down from hacking more penguins. (No penguin where harmed)Marvin was the main mascot of Operation Cowboy . He was about to take over the EPF .... until he failed...(as always) Operation Nuclear Downtown Operation Nuclear Downtown is the next upcoming operation held in CP. It is claimed to be one of the most hardest Operations to ever do, and the main villain in this operation is of corse Marvin. Instead of being a cowboy, Marvin is wearing a suit of nuclear battle armor, as he trys to nuke Club Penguin, using very dangerous toxic green liquid. If penguins drink these liquid, it's likely they will turn into a transformation, such as Zombies, Dragons and Aliens. Trivia *He is the first ever person in Club Penguin that swears. *The armor that we wear's in Operation Nuclear Downtown looks like it was from Halo. *It's rumoured that Marvin has the grey puffle, this is likely to be false. *He acts like hes 8 years old. *Many penguins think that Marvin works for Disney, this is clearly false, since hes mentioned several times that he hates Club Penguin. *He came second place in EPF's most wanted, the first being Herbert P. Bear In-game In Operation Cowboy, Marvin was finally a mascot. He only appeared on Monday - Thursday (Week 2 of the party) He has not yet appeared in Operation Nuclear. Videos Gallery Marvin found on FP.png|Marvin and his playercard on the iceberg. Screenshot_2.jpg|Marvin as he appears in FreePenguin in a nutshell Screenshot_3.jpg|Marvin and Kikiky3 installing a very dangerous WPE Script. Screenshot_12.jpg|Bitja, one of Marvins gay brothers mavinis.png|What he looks like in-game. : Category:Villains